


Status Quo

by johanirae



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Now that the eternal battle between heaven and hell have ended, Crowley can finally confess his love to Aziraphale. Or can he?





	Status Quo

  
  
  



End file.
